12 Days Of Christmas: A Mai HiME Holiday
by mudboned
Summary: Everyone gets together for a Christmas party! All major couples included!
1. 1st Day Of XMas, Shizuru and Natuski

Ok guys! So here's the first chapter of **12 Days ****Of**** Christmas: A Mai ****HiME**** Holiday**!

First up, of course is Shizuru and Natsuki! A little bit of Nao too.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Mai HiME and it's characters of course. If only I owned it…

* * *

_On the 1__st__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

"…OH MY GOD." Natsuki breathed as she stared out the window. "OH MY GOD SHIZURU. YOU DID NOT. YOU SO DID NOT."

She lunged for the door of the apartment, not bothering to grab her coat, and scrambled down the stairs as fast as she could. Instead of walking as fast as she could down the stairs, like any normal person, she instead, jumped every flight of stairs that came her way.

"Natsuki, it's cold outside!" A voice rang out.

"Ommpph." Natsuki landed hard on the ground, but nonetheless steadied herself and again started up her run to the front door.

"Be careful!" Shizuru called down the stairs. She shook her head and let a small smile creep onto her face. _How youthful and energetic my Natsuki is at this time of the year_, she thought with a chuckle as she followed her lover outside.

Natsuki had halted right in front of the object, and presently was staring at it in awe. It was dark blue with two white stripes along its side, curving up, and a helmet matching the bike hung on the handle. Another helmet, this one light purple, was silently laying on the seat of the object. What caught the eye most, thought, was that it was clad in a huge red bow that went over its seat and below its underbelly. The snow scattered around the object made it an even better sight to take in.

"Oh.My.God." Natsuki stared on. She couldn't believe it. It was just sitting there, just waiting to be driven.

Natsuki flipped around to face Shizuru, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Ho-How did you get this?!" Natsuki stammered, making weird hands signs towards the brand new 2008 Ducati 1098R.

"Ara, does Natsuki not remember that I AM one of the most-shall I say-advantageous people to have in your bed?" Shizuru said with a evil twinkle in her eye.

Natsuki flushed a excellent shade of red. "BA-BAKA! How could you get this?! It just came out of the factories and about a million bikers are after it!"

Shizuru settled her right arm in the palm of her left hand and tapped her right index finger on her chin. "But only one person has me."

She walked right up to Natsuki and enveloped the girl in a hug. "Merry Christmas, Natsuki." Shizuru giggled next to Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki pulled back and gave Shizuru a weird look. "Christmas is still two weeks away, Shizuru."

Shizuru pouted. "Is it unfair that I want to give my little wolf pup her present early? Even if it is two weeks."

Natsuki squinted at the face and sighed.

"Ok…what do ya want?"

"Want? Whatever is my Natsuki talking about? All that I want is right in front of me." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki looked around, and seeing no one, gave Shizuru a quick peck on the lips. When she was about to turn away, Shizuru suddenly grabbed Natsuki's waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Natsuki, forgetting where she was, leaned into the kiss and Shizuru took her hands from Natsuki's waist to put around her neck. Natsuki's hands, soon enough, had started wandering over Shizuru's lower body area, seeing as they could do nothing else. As her hand's hovered over Shizuru's rear, she--

"Oh comn, you lesbos, get a room." Someone commented.

Natsuki growled and turned to the speaker. "How about you get a life, Nao?"

"Oh, I have one," Nao smirked, "I just like using it to annoy the hell out of you, Kuga."

Nao cocked her eyebrows as she looked over Natsuki's form, "So…this a new fashion Kuga? A tank top and boy shorts in the middle of winter?"

Natsuki looked down at the clothes she was wearing and ran, shrieking, back into the apartment. Nao started cackling with laughter.

Shizuru had stood behind the duo when they had started bickering and was trying not to laugh at Natsuki's forgetfulness of the bitter cold during wintertime.

"Ahh…well this was fun but I gotta go, so I'll see ya around, Fujino." Nao laughed and promptly left, after giving a short wave.

Shizuru looked after Nao's figure for a few seconds before disappearing back into the apartment housing. She hurried upstairs to find Natsuki _still_ not dressed but searching in the refrigerator, her head engulfed inside it and her butt swinging back and forth in the air as she was humming a Christmas tune.

Shizuru giggled to herself in her head. _A__ chance to take MY Christmas present __early, too, _she thought gleefully.

Shizuru calmly walked over to Natsuki's swinging butt and patted it as she bent down alongside Natsuki.

"Whatever is Natsuki looking for?" Shizuru asked, fully aware that Natsuki was most likely looking for something she could snack on.

"Somethin' to eat." Natsuki mumbled, still shuffling through the objects in the fridge.

"Ohh?" Shizuru purred. "Why, Natsuki must be ravenous!"

"Starving." Natsuki replied absently.

Shizuru then took Natsuki's hand and carefully pulled her lover out of the chilly air of the small refrigerator before closing the door. Natsuki looked at her, confused. Natsuki was led into the bedroom and given a small kiss before she was thrown backwards on the bed. Shizuru quickly straddled the younger girl and grabbed her hands, pinning them to the bed. Shizuru gave Natsuki a soft kiss before whispering into her ear, "I happen to be quite hungry also."

Natsuki finally caught on and grinned. "We'll just have to sate that appetite now, won't we?"

_On the 1__st__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a 2008 1098R __Ducatiiiii__…_

Omake:

Shizuru: "Mmm…we must celebrate Christmas more often."

(Natsuki turns bright red.)

Shizuru: "Ara? That color does suit Natsuki quite well! Perhaps we shall make Natsuki dress in a Santa Claus suit?"

(Natsuki pales and sputters out unintelligible words.)

* * *

Haha! There ya go, the first chapter of **12 Days of Christmas: A Mai ****HiME**** Holiday**! 

Hmm…might the omake between Shizuru and Natsuki give me an idea?

Reviews anyone? I'd be much obliged. Also, put in a review of what couples you would like to see.

Once again, much obliged.

Sincerely,

ManiazAzn


	2. 2nd Day Of XMas, Mai and Mikoto

Ahh…Now we have Mai/Mikoto! Sorry to all those Mai/Yuuichi and Mai/Reito people, but I personally prefer the Mai and Mikoto couple…don't kill me?

Like I said, I had an interesting story fer these two…so READ ON!

**Disclaimer**: Mai HiME is owned by Sunrise and so are the characters, I just write about them.

---

_On the 2__nd__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

"…MAI!" A small figure jumped on the busty redhead in a flash of black. At once, the little one buried its head between the other's assets, its hands clasped around the redhead's waist.

Mai lovingly ruffled the dark hair in between her chest and gently pushed the smaller form away.

"I have to get ready for my date with Tate, Mikoto." Mai said, turning around to face a mirror, and tried to fix her hair.

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Tate.

The doorbell rang loudly, causing Mai to see Tate Yuuichi standing in the doorway looking a little nervous. Mai smiled and stepped outside of the apartment, about to close the door but remembered something.

"Mikoto, I left bowls of ramen on the table!" The door closed.

Mikoto sat on the floor looking around blankly. Once Mai had left, the room had lost a sense of homeliness. There was also another thing missing, but Mikoto couldn't quite put a finger on it. It gave her a feeling of emptiness in her chest.

"It…kinda hurts." Mikoto whispered to herself, clutching her chest. She got up and padded over to the table where two extra large, steaming bowls of ramen were sitting. There was a note next to one of the bowls. It read:

_I might be out for a while, so I made two bowls, extra big._

_Try not to finish these in one sitting, ok?_

_Love you lots,_

_Mai_

Her heart swelled just a little bit at the thoughtfulness of the other's. What had the Kaichou said before about the blue-haired girl?

**Flashback**

They had another karaoke party, just for the heck of it. The usual people had come: Midori, Mai, Mikoto, Nao and the Kaichou had come in with a fuming Natsuki. Of course, once the party had started rolling along, Nao and Natsuki had started arguing. Shizuru was watching the scene with amused eyes. Mikoto had sidled up to the Kaichou and poked her. Shizuru turned around and looked at Mikoto.

"Do you…like her?" Mikoto pointed at the yelling ice princess.

Shizuru glanced at the person in question and smiled.

"No…I love her." She had replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Would you like to see how much?"

Mikoto nodded innocently.

Shizuru reached over and nudged Natsuki.

"What do you want, Shiz—" Natsuki was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Shizuru broke the kiss and pecked the astonished girl, this time, on the tip of her nose. She then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed a bright hue of red. Nao snickered.

Shizuru turned back to Mikoto and chuckled slightly.

"If you love someone, you would do anything for them. If you love someone, they give you a feeling unlike any other." She paused. "If you love someone, you get this overwhelming sense of completion. You feel whole."

**Present**

She was…in love? She shook her head and looked at the clock. She had been standing at the table for an hour or so, just thinking. She didn't feel hungry when she thought of Mai being with that yellow-haired boy. Mikoto debated whether or not she should take a walk or stay home and wait for Mai to come back home.

A walk should do her some good. It was snowing slightly as she bounded out the window.

---

"Where to now?" Mai asked the boy. They had just finished dinner without any big incidents.

Tate rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly said, "I actually haven't thought that far ahead."

Mai sighed and started towards the park. "How about a walk in the park?"

Yuuichi shrugged and followed the redhead into the little park. There were a few other couples in the park, either holding hands or had arms around each other as they strolled through their little winter wonderland. Tate walked awkwardly next to Mai, his hands in his pockets. They both walked around in silence for a few minutes, each in their own thoughts. Tate was thinking specifically about the person next to him. Mai, however, was thinking about the girl she had left at home.

_'I hope she didn't eat the ramen all at once, or she'll have nothing to eat later and might pass out or something.' _Mai smiled to herself, reminiscing back to the time Mikoto and she had met at school and the girl had fainted on top of her from the lack of food. She then remembered vividly, how they first both met. Mikoto had been the girl found floating around in the water and when they pulled her out, someone needed to do CPR on her. No one knew how, and Mai had volunteered before the girl could die. '_That was my first kiss…'_ she unconsciously touched her lips with her hand.

"Hey, you wanna sit down for a bit?" Tate's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up and saw his hand pointing to a bench underneath a huge tree, that surprisingly still had its leaves. Yuuichi looked at her in question.

"Umm…sure." Mai hurried toward the bench and sat down. Tate followed her example. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and was opening his mouth to say something, but a shrill ringing interrupted him before he could say it. He dug into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He looked at her apologetically before flipping it open and answering.

"Hello?" He got up and walked a short distance away from the bench.

After a few minutes, he came back explaining that Shiho had somehow gotten into an accident of some sort and was in the hospital, screaming for him. He had to see her before she went crazy and hurt someone. He then ran off, waving back.

Mai sighed again and leaned back on the bench, closing her eyes. She heard a slight rustling above her and cocked an eye open.

Something was falling towards her.

She bolted out of her seat and looked warily to the object dangling on the branch of the tree.

"Mikoto?!" Mai exclaimed. The girl was upside down, hanging from the tree by her legs.

Mai walked closer to the branch until she and Mikoto were both face to face. Mikoto had snow all over her, but still had a happy look on her face, upon seeing Mai.

Mai giggle before reaching out and brushing some snow from Mikoto's hair. Her hand then slipped upwards to Mikoto's cheek. Her hand was cold, but heat radiated from Mikoto's face and warmed her hand. Suddenly, Mai felt two hands behind her head, pulling her nearer to the face in front of her, ever so slowly. Mai didn't resist, feeling that somehow, this was right. She had never imagined kissing Tate, but Mikoto was not Tate. Their lips came closer and Mikoto's breath made her tremble slightly.

A soft 'I love you' against her lips was heard before the distance was closed.

_On the 2__nd__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a Spiderman kiss…_

_---_

Omake:

_Brilliant Metallic Silver Honda__CBR600F4i__ sits in front of __EisWulf's__ driveway_

EisWulf: "Oh my, god."

Natsuki: "Yeh, yeh we've all heard that before."

EisWulf: _pouts "_Well why are you giving this to me?"

Natsuki: "Author threatened not to put me in the rest of the fic. if I didn't." _glares at Author _"Besides, I don't need it anymore."

Shizuru: "Since Natsuki has me."

Natsuki: "Wait, what?! I never said that!"

Shizuru: "But it was implied."

_Natsuki grumbles and leaves room. Shizuru giggles and follows._

EisWulf: "Um…hello?!"

There ya go EisWulf. P

Did I confuse you guys at first, in the beginning of the story? xD I was watching Spiderman 1 when I thought of this. I was gunna get Chie or Natsuki to do it, but now I have different ideas for them. Besides, Mikoto's the most agile, so I didn't want Chie or Natsuki to break their heads open tryin' to do this.

Review anyone?

Most obliged,

ManiazAzn


	3. 3rd Day Of Xmas, Chie and Aoi

Excellent! Chie and Aoi are up! They're probably my favorite couple! Well….after ShizNat and NatNao of course…

Let's go, neh?

Oh…btw…I might not be able to finish this whole fic by Christmas…so maybe sometime in January? I've got exams comin' up. Gahhh…

**Disclaimer:**Don't own nothin' but the plot…and the hot chocolate.

---

_On the 3__rd__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

_Thump. Thump._ The basketball bounced loudly on the gym floor as she dribbled across the court. In between the legs and around the back. She sprinted towards the basket and reached for a lay-up. _Clank. _The ball rolled lazily away and rested itself by the door of the gym. She groaned and adjusted her glasses with a flick of her finger. Brushing back dark bangs, she walked over to retrieve the runaway object. Upon reaching the ball, the door opened, letting a chilly breeze waltz in and creep itself over her sweaty body. The doorway revealed a girl with scattered brown hair in a long woolen coat that flowed down to about knee height. She carried a big thermos in her left hand and was propping the door open with her right. As far as the dark-haired girl could tell from inside the gym, it was snowing quite heavily. Snow soon came to rest inside the gym.

"Aoi?" She squinted at the figure, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Aoi smiled shyly and mumbled a "Hey, Chie" before stepping into the gym as Chie moved aside. Chie stood behind Aoi as she entered and swiftly slid her arms around the girl and rested her head on the other's shoulders.

"So…how'd you know I was here?" Chie nuzzled the brunette. "I never tell anyone about my nightly practices."

Aoi blushed faintly at having the tomboy so close to her, but nonetheless found the courage to blurt out, "I'm not just anyone."

Chie chuckled. "So someone's been snoopin' around."

Aoi chewed her lower lip as she answered. "Well I call you at night, but you never answer, so I get worried."

Chie let go of Aoi and picked up the basketball. She sighed and started dribbling absently, "You shouldn't bother yourself with me."

"But I do anyways." Aoi replied softly. They both stood quietly for a few moments, the sounds of the ball resounding off the walls.

_Thump. Thump._

Aoi then remembered why she was holding the thermos.

"Um…I brought you some hot chocolate." She thrusted the thermos at the dribbling player. Chie cocked an eyebrow as she took the offered object, juggling the basketball between her hip and left elbow.

"Oh, really?" She twisted the cap open and took a sip of the brown liquid. "Mmm…just the way I like it. With lots of whipped cream. Puffy and sweet. Just like my favorite girl." Chie looked at Aoi over the top of the thermos and grinned.

"I am not puffy!" Aoi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chie barked out a loud laugh and leaned closer to Aoi.

"But you're sweet." Chie breathed into her ear. She then darted back into her place. In one swift motion, she placed the cap back on the container and set it down on the bleachers. Aoi's cheeks flared red as she mumbled, "You're such a flirt."

Chie took the ball on her hip and started twirling it on her right index finger, every once in a while rotating the basketball with her left, "And you love it."

Aoi leaped forward suddenly, grabbing the spinning object. She quickly ran away to the other side of the gym and paused as she got to the other end. Whirling around, she stuck out her tongue and started awkwardly bouncing the ball on the floor. Chie growled deeply.

"Oh, you just did not steal my ball." Chie sprinted after her significant other. Aoi squealed as she was being chased around the building, occasionally turning around and teasing the older girl. Unexpectedly, Aoi tripped over her own feet when she tried to turn around and let out a cry as she fell. Unable to stop, Chie stumbled over the brown-haired girl and fell on her.

"Aoi! Are you ok?!" Chie asked frantically, attempting to upright herself. Aoi let out a small groan underneath the dark-haired girl as she felt the shifting.

"Shit." Chie swore as she got up and surveyed the damage. "I think you sprained your ankle."

Aoi struggled to get off the ground, holding herself up with her elbows before Chie pushed her back down and scolded her, "Don't you dare move."

Chie gingerly took off Aoi's left boot and placed it near the bleachers. She then slowly peeled off the sock and put it in the boot. Chie, so as not to hurt the wounded girl, delicately fingered the forming bruise on the other's ankle. Aoi winced slightly as Chie's fingers passed over the bulge.

"Damn, we gotta get you back to my apartment; I think I have some rubbing alcohol in my closet somewhere." Chie rubbed her forehead, trying to think.

"Chie, I'm fine, it's just a little bump." Aoi made another effort to raise herself off the floor, resulting in her collapsing again.

Chie crossed her arms and stared at Aoi with a raised eyebrow. "A little bump? You can't even get up!"

Aoi sighed inaudibly and gave up on trying to get up. Chie snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Ok here, hold your boot." Chie handed Aoi the boot and her own coat, leaving the scarf for her to use. "Put the coat on and I'm gunna put the scarf around your ankle, ok? Tell me if it hurts."

Chie slowly lifted Aoi's leg off the ground and carefully wrapped the cotton scarf around the swollen ankle. Aoi hesitantly put Chie's coat on as she watched the other perform her operation. Chie then kneeled next to Aoi, "I'm gunna carry you back to my apartment alright?"

"What?! But that's so far away!" Aoi protested.

"Well, if we don't do anything, your foot'll get worse, so don't complain." Chie said sternly. She then positioned herself next to Aoi and snaked her arms under the girl's knees and head.

"Ready?" Aoi nodded timidly.

"Let's go." Chie grunted as she lifted Aoi above the floor, steadying herself while nearing the door.

"Hold on tight and get closer. It's cold outside." Aoi buried her head into Chie's chest and breathed in the tomboy's scent, blushing faintly.

The door opened and a bright white light blinded Chie for a second before she recovered her sight and stared outside. It was snowing harder than ever. Chie took a deep breath and tromped outside, with Aoi in her arms. It was an odd sight to see. A dark-haired girl with a T-shirt and shorts on, carrying a girl bundled in coats, around in the snow. But somehow, no matter how odd, Aoi felt strangely secure and content as she listened to the deep grunts of the older girl.

_On the 3__rd__ day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a reason to care…_

_---_

SOOOO?! How was it?! The last part was all improv.

Oh, I'm just wonderin'. How would you guys like it if I did a Mai HiME version of Mr & Mrs Smith?

Reviews?

ManiazAzn


	4. The Other Question

Thank you all for the suggestions!

But I have decided (along with Swarm012, Hoppy-chan, and yurianimeotaku's help) to write the rest of the Christmas stories off-line, and post them up in Christmas 2008.

I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting for these stories but I guarantee a much longer story in the stead of **12 Days Of Christmas: A Mai HiME Holiday**.

I need help with something though. From you guys. It has to do with the new story:

1. What kind of animal could Chie be portrayed as?

ManiazAzn


End file.
